What You Don't Know
by native portlandian
Summary: After you've been with someone long enough, you begin to think you know everything about them. Their hopes and dreams, their fears and quirks. How they like to sleep, what their lips feel like against your own. They become something like an extension of yourself. This was how Raven felt about her relationship with a certain green changeling. Oneshot.


Disclaimer – I do not own Teen Titans. If I did, there would be a significant increase in BBRae. Oh, and I also don't own Frozen. Do I look like a multimillionaire to you?

A/N – Just a short one. Have a daily dose of fluff, courtesy of me. Enjoy.

…

After you've been with someone long enough, you begin to think you know everything about them. Their hopes and dreams, their fears and quirks. How they like to sleep, what their lips feel like against your own. They become something like an extension of yourself. This was how Raven felt about her relationship with a certain green changeling. She knew about his vigils on the shore, where you needed to scratch to get his leg twitching, and even his favorite non-tofu food (peanut butter). But at the same time she felt like she knew Beast Boy as well as she knew herself, there were certain things she felt she was missing.

Raven was brewing tea in the kitchen when her boyfriend wandered in, rubbing an eye and yawning.

"Morning, Rae," he greeted, placing a sloppy kiss on her cheek. She grimaced.

"Ra_ven_," she corrected. "Good morning, Beast Boy." He hopped up on the counter, crossing his legs and stretching. Raven watched his muscles ripple under his bare green skin. It was one of the perks of being in a relationship – her staring was justified.

"Dude," Beast Boy yawned, looking around the common room. "Where is everyone?" It was a legitimate observation; the common room was quite empty. The entire Tower was silent.

"Robin and Starfire are out on 'patrol'." She air-quoted patrol. Everyone in the Titans knew what was really going on. "And Cyborg went to the grocery store. He wants to grill steaks for when the Titans East come over tomorrow. If you had gotten up a little earlier, you would have known this."

"Ugh, steaks?" Beast Boy groaned. He flopped back on the counter, nearly knocking off an empty coffee cup Robin had been using. "What am I supposed to eat? Because if he thinks I'm eating carrots again, he is sadly mistaken."

Raven cocked an eyebrow, a tiny smirk pulling at her lips. "I thought you liked carrots."

Beast Boy groaned. "I just want somethin' mixed in. Whenever we have a barbeque, Cy just gets me a bundle of carrots! I'm gonna turn orange!"

Raven shrugged, stepping over to take her now whistling teakettle off of the burner. "Starfire isn't complaining," she deadpanned. Behind her, her boyfriend sniffed unappreciatively.

"That's different. Like, imagine me with orange skin, but with my regular hair." He hadn't meant it as a joke, but Raven couldn't help but let out a chuckle at the ridiculous image.

"You really would look like a carrot," she smirked, pouring her tea. She heard Beast Boy hop off the counter. And then there was silence. Raven sighed, placing her cup on the counter. With Beast Boy, silence was never a good thing.

As expected, she nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt his breath on the back of her neck. He wrapped his arms around her abdomen and pulled her into him. She let him, something she would not do if anyone else was in the vicinity. Unlike her significant other, Raven was not a fan of personal displays of affection.

"Can you make me tea, Rae?" he murmured, nuzzling his nose into her hair. She placed her hands over his, feeling a little confused.

"I thought you hated tea." She felt him shrug against her, moving his head so his cheek rested against hers.

"Changed my mind. It tastes like you." Raven blushed at this statement. It was so casual. Three years ago, she would have probably thrown him into the bay for such an intimate comment. "Also," he continued, "some of your habits have rubbed off on me."

Raven turned in his arms, keeping their closeness. His nose brushed hers. "Let me guess," she said evenly. "You're going to ask me how to meditate next?"

Beast Boy laughed, his arms tightening around her. "Not until you agree to play video games with me!" She rolled her eyes, but couldn't keep a tiny smile from her face.

"Point taken," she murmured. Without warning, he planted a kiss on her mouth, his smile obvious behind his lips. This was another thing she did not like doing out in the open. But then again, they were technically alone. He broke the kiss, ruffled her hair, and started toward the couch. She used her powers to smack him on the butt, earning a strangled yelp.

"I'll make your tea," she intoned, "on one condition." Beast Boy turned toward her, his ears pricking up. "You give me thirty minutes of _silent_ meditation. That means no video games, no TV, and no _singing_." The last one was in regard to the last time she had asked him to not use the TV or video games for thirty minutes – the changeling had sung every single song from the movie _Frozen_ horribly off-pitch and as loud as his lungs would allow. If she didn't like "Let it Go" before, Raven certainly hated it now.

Beast Boy groaned loudly, flopping back onto the couch. "Raven, what do you expect me to do under such strict rules?"

"You can read," she deadpanned. He grimaced at her, narrowing his deep green eyes.

"And what if I don't?"

Raven cocked an eyebrow. Naturally, he was going to fight it. Read for thirty minutes? You might as well have asked him to repeatedly slam his head into a wall. She sighed. Time to turn in a piece of her dignity.

"If you're silent for thirty minutes," she began, and paused. Was she really about to offer this? Great Azar, was she stooping. "We can…cuddle." Beast Boy's eyes immediately lit up. He looked like a child who had just been told he would be going to Disneyland.

"Wait, really?" he squeaked excitedly. "In human form?" She sighed. Every other time they had "cuddled" in the common room, Beast Boy would be in cat form. And Raven barely allowed it, especially since other Titans were usually in the room. Raven wasn't a cuddler unless it was guaranteed they were alone. It just made her emotions go crazy. Beast Boy on the other hand, needed to be in constant contact with people. She chalked this up to some sort of separation anxiety.

"Yes," she sighed, already regretting what she said. "I'll pour your tea, and then we can start a timer." Beast Boy pumped his fist in the classic '_yes!'_ motion. He then morphed into a macaw and swooped in a circle, squawking happily. Yes, she was certainly going to regret this.

…

After she had gotten him a cup of tea (to which he had added copious amounts of honey), Raven informed Beast Boy she would be in her room, and that if it was not silent for thirty minutes _exactly_, his cuddling privileges would be revoked. Her boyfriend had given her a thumbs up and zipped his lips. She rolled her eyes fondly before walking down the corridor to her room.

Raven sat down on her bed, extinguishing all light except for a few candles. She folded her legs into the lotus position and prepared to find her center. It was then she realized that she had forgotten her tea in the common room. Groaning, she slid off of her bed and back down the hall, annoyed with herself for forgetting. The tea wasn't an important piece of her mediation, but drinking it before fully entering a meditative state was very helpful in relaxation.

As the sorceress reentered the kitchen, floating about three feet above the ground so as not to break the silence herself, she was met with a strange sight. There, sitting on the couch with his back to her, was Beast Boy. This alone was not weird. What was weird was the fact that the green man was _actually _holding a book. Raven let out an incredulous sniff. She had expected him to find some kind of loophole.

Beast Boy's ears twitched at the slight sound she made. He turned to face her, and Raven gasped slightly. Her boyfriend, the polar opposite of a stereotypical intellectual, was wearing _glasses_. They were almost comically oversized, and made his green orbs just a little bit larger. They sat crookedly on his upturned nose, as if moving too fast had unsettled them. She couldn't help it – she stared.

"What?" Beast Boy asked. A tiny giggle bubbled on Raven's lips, and she slapped a hand across her mouth. Beast Boy's eyebrows, which had been furrowed in confusion, suddenly raised in realization. He let out a rather un-manly squeak and turned into a turtle, concealing himself behind the couch cushions.

Raven fought a smile as she floated over. She touched down onto the carpet and picked up the glasses, which had fallen when Beast Boy turned into a turtle. They were unharmed. She studied them, a small smirk escaping to spread across her lips. Turtle Beast Boy had completely receded into his shell, which actually made her laugh.

"Why didn't you tell me about these?" she asked the green shell. A turtle head poked out, waves of embarrassment coming off of him. Beast Boy morphed back into himself, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. The book had fallen to the floor, its cover depicting an orange cat sitting in a ring of sunlight.

"Because they're stupid," he grumbled, refusing to meet her gaze. "And I hate them."

"You sound like a five year-old," Raven chided. "I never knew you had bad eyesight."

Beast Boy rolled his eyes, crossing his lean arms over his chest. "I don't have bad eyesight. I just…can't see super clearly without them."

Raven raised an eyebrow. "That sounds like bad eyesight."

Beast Boy threw his hands in the air. "Well, I can still _see_! Things are just blurry. I mean, I got a great sense of hearing and smell, but in my human form I need glasses." He shrugged, still looking bitter. "I guess genetic mutation can't fix everything."

"You never wear these," Raven pointed out. "I have known you for seven years now, and I have _never_ seen these glasses." She twirled the accessory in her fingers.

Beast Boy smirked slightly, as if proud of himself for hiding them for so long. "I only use them for reading, so they don't see daylight too often."

"Ah." That made a lot of sense. She handed them back to him. He took them hesitantly, biting his lip.

"Uh." His eyes darted away from hers. "Can you…not tell anyone about this?"

Raven's eyebrows creased. "Why?"

The changeling fidgeted. "Everyone will make fun of me, Rae."

Raven sighed and pulled herself over the couch to sit by her boyfriend. "Then why don't you wear contacts?"

Beast Boy barked a loud laugh. "I don't think you realize how stupid it is to morph wearing contacts. It's why I couldn't have braces! I'll have you know, it took me four years to learn how to keep my clothes on between shifts." Raven rolled her eyes.

"Then why are you complaining, Beast Boy?"

The changeling bit his lip and looked down at his hands, which rested on his lap, covering his glasses. "I just don't think they're attractive. Like, at all. I mean, it's hard enough being green and fangy, but with _glasses_?" He shook his head. "Not even my ears can save that!"

Raven remained quiet for a moment. She took the glasses from his lap and opened them. Her gaze returned to meet Beast Boy, who was watching her curiously. She knew how much her opinion meant to him.

Rolling onto her knees and facing the green man, she leaned in close. Gently, she placed his glasses on his face. He blinked rapidly, obviously not expecting her to do so. Raven ran her fingers over the legs of his glasses, touching his ears as she reached the ends. She spent a moment to rub the tips of his ears, something that always made him purr. After she reached the desired effect, she trailed her fingers into his hair and pulled herself closer. His purr started to vibrate the couch.

Her lips brushed his. She kissed him, softly, slowly. His hands raised slowly to touch her back and pull her slightly closer. Raven deepened the kiss, scratching his scalp with her short fingernails. When she drew away, he was watching her with dilated eyes, magnified with the corrective lenses.

"I forgot to tell you," she murmured. "I've always found glasses _really_ attractive."

Apparently, Beast Boy didn't know everything about her, either.

…

A/N – Bonus points for guessing the book. Also reviews make me smile. And I have a hawt smile, swearsies.


End file.
